


Chrom x FeMU: Book of Fluff and Lemons

by CinnabonWaifu



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnabonWaifu/pseuds/CinnabonWaifu
Summary: If you love Robin and Chrom (or your avatar and Chrom), here's a book of fluff and lemons just for these two.





	1. Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader(s)!! Thank you for opening my first Chrobin book! Scenario suggestions are highly encouraged to inspire me to write more~so please comment and leave kudos <3 Also, check out my other books coming out that are Chrobin (and others) related as well. I'm also on Wattpad under the same username.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom and Robin reunite after the battle versus the fell dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ch 1-safe  
> Ch2-lemon  
> Ch 3-safe conclusion

It's one year after the treacherous battle against the fell dragon. The nation was in glee when the news came out that everyone's beloved Queen and hero, Robin has been found. But before she could adjust to life back at the castle, Lissa invited all the Shepherds and the nobles of Ylisse for a celebration. Word caught fast; assembling everyone together for a banquet-type of reunion on the evening of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I told everyone she'd be back! This is why you should always listen to the teach!" Vaike boasted.

"Now that Robin is back, we can finally play those games we talked about!" said Nowi.

"I baked so many pies for the occasion today!" said Sumia

Everyone crowded Robin to catch up with her and give her the tightest of hugs. Everyone but her husband, Chrom who figured he'd be patient while the Shepherds were around.

He found himself in and out of conversation with the other nobles as his mind was set only on his lover. It made him incredibly happy to see her laughing with the Shepherds again.

He had long for the day for the love of his life and best friend to be back home.

'This was truly where she belonged; loved by her closest friends...' the man smiled at his own thoughts. '...She's finally here.'

When the tactician felt her lover's eyes on her, she looked back at him and gave him a warm smile.

She was incredibly appreciative of him. He had found her and made her feel at home once again. As she stared back at her lover, she smiled at the idea of making more memories with him; finally being able to continue where they left off. He smiled back at her as if sharing the same thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The end of the night had come and Robin had retreated to the master bedroom. She changed into her sheer light purple nightgown and loosened her twintails to let down her long, silverish locks. She felt a pair of familiar arms snake around her small waist and over her stomach. Chrom leaned down to the crook of her neck to kiss her sweetly.

"Did you enjoy today?" Chrom asked, breaking the silence.

"I did... Thank you, Chrom." she said, smiling.

"Well it was mainly Lissa and Frederick who arranged--"

"No... not for the gathering. Though it was lovely... I meant to thank you for bringing me back here".

The young woman turned around to face her lover and placed her petite hands on his chest.

"Hearing everyone's stories....I got overwhelmed... You traveled through so many lands...just for me. I just don't know how to thank you enough."

She was right. Immediately after Grima was defeated, Chrom had set out his journey to find Robin. He searched far across the regions through harsh weather; battling Risen everyday.... She'd never know the amount of villages he visited just for the slight chance he'd find her.

He tilted her chin so she was looking up to him. "No 'thank you' needed... You've done more for me than I ever did for you."

Robin never told anyone what it felt like... The moments leading up to her final attack on Grima. No one saw the tears, speeding down her face when she thought about the short time she had with the love of her life and her newfound family... How painful it felt to kiss goodbye the idea of being with Chrom and all the Shepherds again.

She remembered being in a dark, lonely state of slumber; images of Chrom's face made its way to her dreams. But never has she gotten to communicate with him. He was only a face, a voice, and a distant memory.

"I love you, Robin."

'He's not just a voice anymore...' she thought.

"More than you'll ever know... I've loved you every day we were a part. And--"

The woman pulled him into a deep kiss when she heard those words.

'He's here now....'

He deepened the kiss, only to feel her shake a little. This concerned him, causing him to open his eyes just to find his lover shedding a small tear.

"Wait! What's wrong?" he said, pulling back.

"Um, I don't know!!!" she said, wiping her tear. "I'm just... having a hard time believing we're here."

Embarrassed from her sudden emotions; she leaped back to Chrom and buried her face in his warm chest as he held her in his arms.

She had longed for his touch so much.... From his tight embrace that made her feel safe... to his masculine scent that enticed her so much.

Slightly pulling back, Chrom began to fervently kiss her while she slid her arms around his torso. As she felt up his back muscles, he proceeded to pepper her lips and cheek in kisses until he found himself nibbling on her neck. He kissed her sensitive spot; licking her lightly.

Robin let out an erotic sigh. Hearing her pushed him to roughly suck on her skin as she held onto him tighter... Then she felt him poking her.

To be continued

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm going to stop there because.... well you know ;)

(🍋 🍋 🍋 NEXT CHAPTER!!!)

Go to WATTPAD for my other FE works. Might be awhile until I transfer all of them from there to here~


	2. Homecoming II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Robin expresses her gratitude to Chrom, things get heated in the bedroom.

"I'm sorry! I got carried away..." Chrom said slightly pulling away. But she only pulled him back closer.

"Chrom... it's okay." She said locking her eyes to his. "...I want you, tonight."

With those words, he eagarly picked her up and carried her to the bed. As Robin laid on the crimson colored bed sheets, Chrom undressed himself beside her. As he slid his pants off, he eyed the womanly curves of his wife. The way the sheer, frilly fabric drew attention to her perky breasts.... he could see her nipples pointing through the thin dress. 'I'll rip that dress right off her', the man thought.

She blushed when she noticed how he was staring. This caused her to bite her bottom lip submissively; teasing him even further. When he pulled his shirt over his head, she took pleassure in the view. His body was so sexy and sculpted. She wanted to taste him so badly.

Robin crawled to him, kneeling on the bed as he stood in front of her. She ran her fingertips lightly over his pecs and down to his abs. She gave him feathery kisses from his stomach to his chest and then gave him a faint but lustful smile as he licked his lips.

She then got under the bedsheets as Chrom dimmed the lights in nothing but his dark blue underwear. He joined her underneath and hovered over her while leaning on his elbows. Lowering himself to capture her pretty lips; the two had a passionate makeout session as their tongues enjoyed each other's heat. Robin had her fingers intertwined in his hair, messing it up.

She felt his hard member teasing her, she initiated grinding into her lover. When Chrom did the same, he let out a low, husky moan. 'It really has been too long...' he thought to himself. Robin surprised him by breaking the kiss and pulling him down to suck and bite his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer to her.

"I'm all yours tonight... please fuck me hard, Chrom." He blushed instantly at this. He's never heard her speak in such a way... Her voice was so low but feminine... It made him both excited and nervous. The way she said his name...her warm breath on his neck... it all drove him insane.

Chrom kissed her on the lips passionately one more time before giving her luscious mounds attention. He pressed her breasts together and buried his face in them; giving them wet kisses on top. Then his hands swiftly lifted her dress to reveal them and his mouth attacked her right breast immediately.

"Ahhh~" Robin mewled, throwing her head further back into the pillow.

He sucked violently on her hardened bud while squeezing both in his hands. One hand was fiddling with her left nipple; just rubbing them lightly. With her arms over her head, she grabbed the sheets underneath to contain herself.

He was kissing her there so roughly. Her mouth was agape and her eyelids lowered. She couldn't handle him. As she kept letting out soft, breathy moans, he continued to suck hard.

He switched to the other breast, licking her up and then swirling his tongue around her pointed nipple. "Ahhh~oh, Chrom....please.... s-stop teasing me!"

Chrom ignored his woman, continuing his torture. He slid a hand down to her warmth to stroke her over her black lacey panty. He could feel her wetness through the silk. She felt embarassed, realizing how wet she was... But this only turned him on more. Chrom loved it when Robin was submissive under his touch.

He wanted to wreck her so badly right then and there.

He stopped kissing her breasts and raised himself to kiss her lips while still rubbing her down there. "Robin... if it hurts, just tell me to stop. Okay?"

She smiled at how caring he was. "Okay."

He kissed her lips again before leaning to the right to remove his boxers. She followed his actions by completely removing all of her clothing. Then he hovered over her once again, placing himself between her legs. Chrom stared into her eyes, concentrating on her pretty face.

"You're beautiful, Robin." He whispered while leaning down so their noses were touching. "And very precious to me..." She wraps her arms around his neck; enjoying the romance. "I'll never let you go again... I was... angry when you left..."

"You were angry?" she asked in a mellow, unserious tone.

"Yes!" he answered quickly. "You promised you wouldn't sacrifice yourself. And you did it anyway." Immediately after, his eyes shifted to the right--worried that he ruined the moment.

"........" The woman lowered her eyes to the side as well. She didn't know what to say. She didn't think about how her decision resulted in his lonliness.... She just knew she'd do whatever it takes to keep him and everyone safe.

"I.... don't regret my decision, Chro--" the girl was cut off by her lover's lips.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her even rougher than before; shoving his tongue deep inside her mouth.  
He didn't want to hear her say it... Even if he respected Robin's way of thinking. It was how he fell in love with her after all. But.... apart of him wanted to punish her for leaving him alone too.

Without warning, he rammed himself inside of her. "Ahh!! Chrom!!" It had been too long since they've done it; she wasn't used to this. She felt her tight walls pushing him out. He grunted at the pressure. "R-Robin, you're so damn tight!"

The woman shut her eyes and held Chrom tight as she tried to adjust to his size. She could feel his large cock twitch; aching to destroy her already.

Chrom laid his body on top of her; his hard pecs pressed against her perky breasts.

The moment she told him she was ready, he instantly pumped in and out of her.

Feeling his chest rubbing against her breasts, she held him even closer to her; She found herself feeling his shoulders and his biceps. His body turned her on so much. 'He's so strong... and sexy' she thought.

"Ahhh~!" Hitting her g-spot, Robin bucked her hips forward so she could feel him even deeper.

"Oh Chrom!...Fuck me harder!!" she begged.

He continued thrusting and then smirked at her.

"Why don't you beg for it?" he said in his deep voice.

"W-what?!"

"I said beg for it, Robin.... Do you want it or not?"

Robin felt her eyes widen at his aggressive tone. He broke her silence when he slowed down his movements.

"....Chrom!!" she yelled back desperately. "Please!! Fuck me harder!"

"I can't hear you." He responded, toying with her.

"I said fuck me harder! Please fuck me, Chrom!"

Finally he abided to her wish. "That's better".

Chrom pounded her recklessly. He pounded her so fast that she found herself screaming his name on repeat. She had no idea what she asked for.

As he forced himself deeper, he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm. He raised himself to get a view of Robin's breasts bouncing with each thrust. Then he leaned down to lick them; encouraging her orgasm.

She moaned wildly when she felt his mouth abuse her once again. He sucked on her nipple and sloppily licked it. "C-Chrom!" she cried out. "I'm cumming!"

He went up to capture her lips in a deep but short kiss. "Me too" he replied breathlessly.

Robin dug her nails into his back as he finished her off. When he felt her cum around his dick, he released inside of her as well; filling her up until some of his cum leaked out.

The lovers moaned each others names and then panted heavily to catch their breath.

Sweaty and tired, Chrom collapsed on top of her and then rolled onto his side. "I love you, Robin." He pulled her small body close to him and embraced her. Kissing her on the head, he mumbled into her hair, "Don't leave me again..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued
> 
> Each part of Homecoming could also be read as a stand-alone. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the lemon~Thanks for reading!


	3. Homecoming III

Chrom's words were sweet. But they saddened Robin just a little bit. She furrowed her brows as his words sunk in... And then at that moment, she felt determined.

The woman pulled herself out of his embrace, leaving him confused. She then pushed herself further up the bed so she could be the one to wrap her arms around him and pull him close to her chest.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. Pulling the sheets over him, she then began to stroke the back of his head. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

She held him like a child; like he needed protection. She wanted him to feel loved for the lack of love she couldn't give in her sudden absence.

"Chrom," she said, pulling away to look him in the eyes. "I promise to stay by your side... always. So don't you worry... I'm here to stay this time."

She kissed him on the forehead and played with his hair. The man looked up at her, blushing.

"Hold on... It should be me comforting you."

Chrom tried to shift positions so he was on top of her again. But he failed as Robin held him in place, under her chin. She chuckled at him for being so cute.

"I love you, Chrom".

"I love you too, Robin".

Knowing that the other will be the first person they see when they wake up, the two lovers drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of Homecoming
> 
> Next is more smut~


	4. Vanilla-Scented

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some smut with Chrobin in their swimsuits~Please comment some suggestions. I don't guarantee I'll write them but I would love the inspiration <3

Everyone laid their towels on the white sands of the hottest outrealms while passing around Sumia's freshly-baked pies. Maribelle and Lissa sandwiched Robin; embracing their long lost friend. As they were sharing stories, more of the Shepherd's women joined in. The enchanting giggling and breathtaking sight of the women in their swimsuits earned a few head turns from the men.

Sitting a couple of feet away from the ladies was Chrom. He had his focus on nothing but his beautiful wife. It made him happy to see her eyes filled with joy. Then he heard a light whistle from Vaike. Once Chrom turned his head to the men around him, he realized most of them were eyeing the girls.... namely his girl. A bit irritated, Chrom glared at his friends. He began to wonder when he could have Robin all to himself.

"Robin, you should put some lotion over that skin of yours or it will dry out in this heat," said Maribelle.

"Oh... I didn't think I'd need it."

"Just think about how long you have neglected your skin care during the time we couldn't find you after the battle with Grima!" the blonde insisted. And then Tharja interjects.

"You know, Robin. You still have that body oil I lent you. If you want, I could help you..."

"Oh. It's okay! I'll be back real quick!"

A bit irked, Tharja watched Robin stand up and walk back to the cabin. Eavesdropping on the conversation, Chrom got up to follow his girl; but not after watching her backside for a bit.... taking note of her cute butt. 'That two-piece swimsuit is such a sight I'm not used to', he thought. Then... he got an idea.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let's see... Maybe over here?"

Robin moved around a bunch of things on her dresser but she couldn't spot the bottle.

Suddenly she felt a warm liquid on her shoulder, causing her to be defensive and throw a hair brush at the foe.

"Ack! Robin, it's just me!"

"Chrom!! What are you doing? ...And what did you just put on my shoulder?"

"Well I overheard that you needed this... So I was just... helping."

"Oh...helping, huh?" the woman questioned, noticing his blush. 'I see what you're trying to do... you big dolt.'

"...Yes."

The girl was about to reach for the bottle in her husband's hand when she was distracted by the view. Her eyes lowered to Chrom's defined abs. Her eyes proceeded to move up to his muscular chest and his strong shoulders. She felt her cheeks heat up when she realized how long she was eyeing him.

'It's been so long since I've really... seen him', she thought. Chrom on the other hand wasn't sure why she took awhile to speak. So he took his chance to touch her.

"There's...still some oil on you". He brushed the thin layer of oil on her shoulder and then up to her neck. When his fingertips reached her nape, she looked up to his face while he looked down at hers.

Robin's light pink lips were slightly parted. Her eyes were wide with the look of innocence. Anyone could tell she was a bit charmed at the moment. She wanted her lover to make a move on her. But being the entranced yet impatient girl she was, she leaned a little closer---only for him to pull away.

The girl bit her lip in disappointment but then she stayed silent when she noticed he started to pour more oil into his hands. He placed the bottle down on the dresser and rubbed his hands together. The man pulled Robin close to him. With his hands holding her bare hips, he felt her sides slowly, up and down. She rests her hands on his broad shoulders and let him feel her curves. As the warmth of the oil coated her skin, the sweet but subtle scent of vanilla enticed the both of them.

With her eyes to his chest, she blushes even deeper. She's had many intimate moments with Chrom before. But she's never had one this silent and alluring. It was as if the sugary scent of the oil placed her in a submissive but delightful state. She didn't want to look him in the eyes and talk. She just wanted him to hold her in place and do whatever he pleases.

As if he were reading her thoughts, he leaned down so his face was close to hers; their foreheads touching. One hand slid under the back of her bikini top; sliding the oil up. His other hand slid down to feel her cute little bottom. Right when it seemed he was going to kiss her on the lips, he left a hot lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth.

A faint sigh escaped her lips. Robin was so turned on. Chrom, himself was surprised at his own actions. He thought she'd lecture him on how they should return to their friends on the beach. But she was so charmed by him, she let him continue to touch her.

Both of his hands moved down to cup her butt. Then he kept kissing her on the cheek and then to her jawline and finally down to her neck. As he left light kisses on her soft skin, she mewled.

"Mmm, Chrom~".

Enjoying his touch, she lowered her petite hands to feel his biceps. Her fingers brushed over his muscles. Then he pressed her small body closer to him so he could feel her breasts against his hard chest.

"I love you~", the girl says in a light but lustful voice.

The male gave her neck a harder, wetter kiss and responds back. "Love you too."

Chrom stepped back so he was leading Robin to the bed next to the dresser. He sat down and motioned Robin to sit on his lap. The girl nuzzled into his neck; happily enjoying his affection as he poured out more oil to warm it up in his palms.

But then he startles her with the insane amount he accidentally poured into his hand.

"Um...Chrom? That's too much. What are we going to do with all that?"

"Err..."

Without thinking he drops all of it over Robin's breasts and rubs it in.

"Chrom!! I just told you--"

"I mean--I couldn't just pour it back in the bottle and it was already seeping through my fingers!!"

The girl sighs. She was a big mess. The oil was splattered all over her chest as it continued to drip and glide down her stomach and into her bikini. She looks down at her abdomen, wondering how she's going to get rid of all of it.

Meanwhile, Chrom couldn't help but be a little more turned on by the view. He ends up gliding his hand inside her swimsuit to feel her bare breasts making Robin yelp in surprise at his touch.

The oil made it easier to play with her twins. He couldn't help but be perverted and really toy with her there. As he continued to massage her, he leans down to capture her lips.

The kissing only lasts for so long as Robin has an idea. She breaks the kiss to reposition herself and straddle Chrom. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she begins to lower herself on his hardened member. She gives him a small smile and starts to grind and bounce a little to tease him.

"Ahh." He lets out a small pant and places his hands on her hips. It gets hard for him to concentrate as he stares at her. She had the prettiest face of an angel... yet the body of a devil. "You're...really beautiful, Robin," he says with heavy eyelids.

The girl pushes Chrom lightly onto the bed and slides her body over him so he's slathered in oil. As the warm vanilla-scented liquid heats up on his skin, she slips her tongue in his mouth. The two moan into each other as the oil covers more of Chrom's torso. He feels her up again while grinding his cock into her.

He gives her butt a hard squeeze before sliding the purple swimsuit off. He lightly pats her cheeks and rolls her over so he's on top.

With her bottom swimwear completely slid off, he spreads her legs and lowers himself to her wetness. Right when she felt his tongue glide over her opening, she covers her mouth to hold in her gasp.

"Ohh~"

He licked her up; swirling his tongue in and out of her. He then shoves a finger inside her and began to suck on her clitoris.

"Haah~C-Chrom!!"

As he pumped his fingers in and out of her, she grabs the sheets underneath her. He sucks on her clit lightly; teasing her. Then as he curled his finger even deeper, he gives her clit a few soft licks. The tip of his tongue tortures her. The mixture of him hitting her g-spot and teasing her clit makes her go insane.

"Oh Chrom~"

In response, he sucks on her clit with more pressure.

"Chrom!!"

Right when Robin feels she's about to cum, Chrom slows down the movement of his fingers and lightly blows cool air on her opening.

"Chrom! Please finish me already!!" The girl protests.

He lets her ache a little as he gives her opening a hard lick from bottom to top.

"Haah~Chrom please!"

Without warning, he once again pumps his fingers inside her at a rapid speed. The aroused girl throws her head back and grabs her own breasts. As she touches herself, Chrom takes pleasure in the sight.

'She's so damn sexy,' he thought.

The look of her lewd bedroom face drives him insane. He imagined shoving his large cock in her mouth. Or even having them inbetween her luscious breasts. Biting his lip, he pressed into her harder; prolonging her orgasm. When her juices release on his fingers, he leans down to lap up her cum.

Out of breathe, her chest rises and falls heavily. As she feels him lick up her cum, her lower body tingles. 'He really knows what he's doing,' the girl thought.

Chrom raises himself to kiss Robin on the lips, making her taste her sweet self. The two once again inhale the dreamy scent of vanilla as their bodies press against each other. But before the lovers could relax they hear a knock on the door.


	5. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff fic

The sun's rays danced on her eyelids, causing the young woman to turn away from the tall, glass windows. Light beamed generously into their castle's bedroom; signaling it's time to start the day. Robin arches her back to stretch her body. She then leans on her side to face her love. As her fingers run through his wispy locks, she leans forward to leave a lingering kiss on his forehead. She did these little actions of love every morning.

In her soothing voice, she calls his name. "Chrom~it's time." The man mumbles in response but remains still. "Chrom. We should get up before the kids do. You don't want Lucina to lecture us about waking up late on Morgan's birthday like last year."

He smiles at the memory. "We didn't wake up late. Lucina just woke up too early."

Robin lets out a small laugh in response and continues to play with Chrom's hair. "Even then. We should get up." She leans forward to kiss his forehead again. And then his nose. And his cheek. She plants light kisses everywhere to get him to move. "Chrom~".

Finally, her husband opens his eyes and gives her a gentle smile. "Alright, alright". Chrom rolls himself over her to return her kisses. He peppers her face with little pecks of affection, earning him the sound of her cute giggles. "Hey! Stop stalling!" Then he pushes his soft lips to her own. As she smiles into his kiss, her petite fingers lightly caress his soft cheeks.

Every day was romance.

Lucina was seven years old while Morgan was six. The two were vivacious young souls, well-liked by their academy's classmates. Every summer, the Shepherds had their beach reunion. Every autumn, the Lucina from the future sent letters to her parents on her travelling escapades. And every spring, the older Morgan and his wife, Cynthia visited the castle and Ylisse's pegasi garden. 

Life after war was wonderful.

As the two lovers' bodies intertwine in bed, they share the same thoughts. They think about how lucky they are to have the other---how faith let them lead a life full of love.

"Okay, no more distractions. Let's get ready!" Robin pulls out of his embrace and scurries to the washroom. Chrom can't help but note how cute she looks in her little lavendar night gown. He watches her brush her hair from afar until she notices him daydreaming. "Chrom! Get out of bed!"

"I will. Let me just...take in this moment," he says as he leans on his side. She tries to detangle a stubborn knot from her hair before she responds. "Moment?"

'Even when she's impatient and has got the bed-head look, she's still so gorgeous.' "Yeah... because you're beautiful and I love you", he says.

The wife blushes instantly. "...Thanks. Now get up--". The sound of repetitive knocking interrupts her last word. It's young Lucina, ready to scold her folks for not being ready. The tiny girl bursts into the room and pounces on the bed.

"I knew it!! You're still in bed!!!" The little one smacks her father's legs to get him to move. Meanwhile, Robin squints at Chrom to give him the 'I told you' look.

"Hey! I did wake up early! If anything, we were waiting for you!" Chrom lifts little Lucina to place on his lap and kiss her head. "Liar," Lucina calls out.

As Robin finishes brushing her hair, she watches Chrom cradle their firstborn before giving her a tickle attack. "Ack! Father!! You're stalling! Get out of bed!" This makes Robin laugh. She places her brush down to walk over to the two and save Lucina by surprise tickling Chrom. "Ah! H-hey Robin!! That's not fair!" "Well it's what you get for staying in bed, Mister," she says playfully.

But what she means is:   
'I love you too.... you big dolt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~If you love female Robin very much, follow me on ig: affectionate.robin


	6. Best Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU because I LOVE these scenarios. Chrom is at home trying to study until a drunk little Robin comes over.
> 
> Enjoy <3

He tapped and twirled his pen on the desk tediously as he stared at the pages in front of him. Being it was a Friday night, half the campus were out partying. Chrom however, decided to stay home, wearing a comfortable white undershirt and blue pajama pants with the exalt brand printed all over it.

"Alright, I should probably highlight this part. That'll be on the exam for sure..... I wonder if she's having fun..... I should probably circle this one question since it's still pretty fuzzy to me..... She should be drinking plenty of water tonight..... And I'll place a sticky note here because.... because if she got too drunk tonight, all the guys will think they can trick her and---NO! Stop it! Stop thinking about Robin!!"

The blue-haired college student buried his head in his arms on top of his books. He'd been mentally cursing himself all night for choosing to be diligent with his studies rather than watch over his best friend and long-time crush. 'The exam is next week.... what am I doing here on a Friday night?....What if Virion is hitting on her again?'

Frustrated by his own imagination, Chrom took a break from his desk and got up to turn on the TV. He then decided to warm some macaroni and cheese because a horrible college diet is enough to cheer him up on a school night. Right when the microwave sounded off, a hard knock on the door startled him.

"Hey, Blue! Open up! I left my keys!" 

It was one of Chrom's dorm mates, Gaius. About an hour earlier, he had left with Robin to party with the Shepherds at the downtown bars. Chrom grabbed Gaius' keys and headed to the front entrance. Surprisingly, he opened the door to a drunk Robin with her arm slumped over Gaius while he supported her body weight.

"Chrooom! Welcome home~!!" Robin sang out like a child.

"W-What happened?!" Chrom asked.

"Oh. Your woman got hammered within the hour so I brought her back." Gaius said nonchalantly while grabbing his keys from Chrom.

"But she lives in the next building. Why'd you bring her here?"

"She doesn't have anyone at home to look after her. It made sense to bring her here."

With that said, Robin hopped over to Chrom and hugged him tight. He blushed nervously before placing his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him like a child and said in her flirtatious voice, "Chrom~are you going to take care of me tonight?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Of course." He said as he felt his mouth dry up.

"Well, I'm about to head back to the bars. See ya, Blue." But before Gaius turned around to close the door, he gave Chrom a sly smirk. "By the way, she asked to come here". 

Robin continued to nuzzle her face in Chrom's chest. "Chrom~you smell so nice!" 

The boy felt his face flush. He pulled Robin off of him and looked her in the eyes. "Hey. I'll go get you some water. Can you make it to the bedroom on your own?"

"Ohh~what are we going to do there?" she asked, mischievously.

"You're going to lie down. And I'll be back with some water."

The girl nodded her head rapidly in response and headed to the bedroom. He smiled, thinking how cute she was being. But then he couldn't help but be nervous on how to handle her tonight. He wasn't used to her being this uncharacteristically flirty. 

'I just got to take care of her tonight.' Chrom walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle and then called out to her. "Hey, Robin! If you wanted to stay over, you could burrow some of my sleeping clothes from the cabinet. I can just take the couch over here!" Although, he didn't hear a reply, he assumed she heard him, judging from the sound of her ruffling through her clothes.

The boy waited outside his room before coming in. He wanted to wait until she was dressed. "Chrom? You can come in, you know!" "Alright! Here you...go". Once he entered his room, his mind exploded at the sight. Chrom had found sprawled on his bed, a seductive, half-naked Robin in nothing but her purple silk bra and her black skirt hiked up her thighs. She sat up quickly in excitement and reached her hand out. "Thank you, Chrom!" Before he could protest, his mind was still in shock. Instead, he walked over to her to hand her the bottle. "U-um. Here."

Right when he lent her the water, she grabbed his wrist instead and roughly pulled him forward, making him fall on top of her. "Hah! I got you!" Robin held him in place with her arms around his neck. She smiled at him confidently while Chrom was going nuts. "Wha?! W-what are you doing," was all he could manage to say. But then he knew what she wanted. "R-Robin. You're drunk." She smiled at how he remained on top of her yet avoided her gaze. "And you're my best friend, Chrom." She replied with smiling eyes and a blush spread across her face.

Chrom however, felt a bit uneasy when he heard those words. 'Right. She's just being sentiment since she's drunk right now. I'm still just a friend to her-' Breaking his thoughts, Robin peppers his face with sweet, little kisses. "Ack-Robin!! What are you doing?!" The girl giggled between her kisses and spoke. "Mwah!! I'm kissing you, obviously! Mwah! Mwah!!"

"Robin, please. You need to stop."..... 'If you keep doing this, I'll lose control' ... "You're drunk right now. You might regret this the next day!" As he spoke, Robin began to leave a trail of kisses down his neck. Her hands snaked around his torso and pulled him closer to her so their bodies were touching. Meanwhile, Chrom was having a hard time releasing himself from her tight embrace. "R-Robin," he spoke out again. But then she started to nibble on his sensitive spot. She then licked it teasingly, causing him to grow faint from her touch. Chrom found himself getting worse at persuading her to stop. "Robin. I... I mean it. C'mon..."   
While she continued to pleasure his neck, her hand sneaked down to his lower area. She lightly cupped his balls through his pajama pants, causing Chrom to let out an erotic grunt. Immediately, he got embarassed by his own sound. Finally, Chrom snapped out of it and completely pulled himself away from her grasp. 

"Alright. That's it! No! Robin, you've gone too far!" He scolded her while holding his hand out to signal a stop. As the two sat up facing each other on the bed, he made sure to place reasonable distance between them while shooting her a serious expression. "I... won't do that with you."

Robin crawled towards him and remained on her hands and knees. "Why not? Are you not... attracted to me?" While the girl was in a provocative position, her eyes had worry in them. When Chrom noticed her genuine concern, he felt bad for scolding her. But then he lowered his eyes to her plump twins and got distracted. "No... I mean. Well. Wait, no. I-It's not that... It's..." 

"I see... so the others' were just lying...". Feeling rejected and embarassed, Robin got up and headed for the door. "I'm just gonna' go-" But the girl clumsily stumbled forward just in time for Chrom to react and catch her from behind. 

"Wait! Hold on! Robin, just listen to me," he said as he turned her around. 

"What?! I heard you loud and clear, now let me go!" She yelled.

Chrom stared dumbfounded at her once he noticed their position. 'Now, I'm the one holding her'. He blushed at his thoughts before he could focus on what he wanted to say. 'Wait! Pull it together...' "I'm just...I-"

"Just say it already!" Robin yelled again.

"Robin!! I'm very attracted to you. And I don't mean just physically. I just can't do anything with you now because you're not sober. I'd be taking advantage of you!..." He turned his head away after realizing he had confessed his love. "And besides... You're just like this with me right now because you're not thinking clearly."

Then, the girl relaxed in his grip. "Are you serious, Chrom? I'm not thinking clearly?" In a split second, Robin pounced on him with her arms on his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist. "Whoa~Robin!" Though utterly confused, his reflexes allowed him to hold her in place from falling. "You idiot! I know what I want, sober or not. A-and I've wanted you for the longest time, Chrom! Like a really, really long time!"

Staring fiercely into his eyes, she held his face before planting a big, juicy kiss on his lips. "Mmmwah! So take that!" 

Still in shock, Chrom looked at the girl with a vacant expression. "W-well?" said Robin. "What do you say?" Robin stared at him impatiently. She was two seconds away from smacking him on the head, but really, the kiss was so magical to him, he froze like the dork he was.

"Chrom! Say something!... I-I couldn't stand the idea of---mmph!" And then~he sealed her lips with his own.

He kissed her deeply and then teasingly. He switched between tugging on her upper and lower lips. Then, he teased the tip of her tongue with his own. Chrom was officially the happiest man on campus as he held his best friend in his arms. 

As the two heartily enjoyed each others' lips, he walked over to the bed and placed her down gently. While on top of her again, Robin slid her fingers under the hem of his undershirt to roll it up. He complied by pulling it over his head so his upper body was exposed. He then dove his head back down to spoil Robin with more kisses. As she moaned from his affection, her hands travelled all over his torso, feeling his back muscles.

"Mmm~my Chrom". <3

.

.

.

<3

.

.

.

It became 2am when Gaius returned to his shared dorm with Chrom. He walked into the kitchen for a snack but found Chrom in nothing but his black boxers. The sight caused him to chuckle, seeing that the night went well for his dorm mate.

"Well alright!" he said, congratulating Chrom. "You finally got to hit that!!" 

The microwave sounded off--allowing Chrom to open it and retrieve his macaroni and cheese bowl.

"Well actually--no." Chrom said while grabbing a spoon.

"Huh? What do you mean 'no'?"

Then Robin came in the kitchen wearing a giant blue T-shirt she borrowed from Chrom. "Is it done?" She asked gleefully.

"Yeah it is." Chrom scooped a small spoonful and fed it to Robin. He chuckled at her cuteness and gave the bowl to her. "Here. I'll join you on the couch. I'm just going to get us something to drink." With that, Robin scurried back to the living room with her late night meal.

Gaius smiled happily at the couple. "Well aren't you two just adorable? But if you two didn't do it, why are you naked in my kitchen?"

Chrom grabbed the glasses of water to make his way to the living room. But before exiting, he turned around proudly and looked at Gaius. "Because I am a gentleman and we will have our first time together when the time is right!..... Also, I'm like this because she likes me half-naked." 

'...even though I'm kind of cold right now'.

With that, Chrom and Robin officially became boyfriend and girlfriend as they ate macaroni and cheese and cuddled on the couch that Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to follow me on my new handle @affectionate.robin on ig. Thanks again for continuing to read this book. It means more to me than you think! :)


End file.
